The tale of the many Ocs *Spoof*
WE THEY MET EACH OTHAAAAA Strongystar teh cringey mary-sue was walking around teh portal of le Oc universe were all of her creators ocs went ta! Suddenly out of nwhere a young kitty-kitten rogue came. Strongstar - WHO DA HECK ARE YOU?! ??- meh name is Starrygazey! I WAS CREATED BEFORE YOUUUUUUUUUUU! Stongstar - BUT YOU ARENT IN A CLAN! sTARGAZE - OH BUT I AMMMM ITS BURIED AWYA IN FLAMES CRAMMED MIND SO SHE CANT REMEMBER IT!!!!!.....oh wiat it was Moonyclan! Strongstar - BUT IM MOONCLAN! STARRYGAZEY - I LED TO THE CREATION OF MOONCLAN! sTRONGYSTAR -WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT NNOOOO YOU DIDNTS!!!!!!! Starrygazey - oh but i did!!!!!! Flamey created me then moonclan then you!!!! AND BEFORE SHE DIDNT EVEN HAVE A PAST FOR YOU BUT BEING A MARY SUE KITTYPET!!!!! Strongystar- ITS TRUEEEEEEEEE IM A COPY OF FIRESTARRRR!!! *Le Fallenstar appears*' Fallenstar - I AM THE BEST! fLAMEY HAS ALWAYS WORKED ON ME IMPROVED MY PAST IMPROVED MY CLAN WHILE SHE LEFT YOU TWO TO ROT! *Le flameheart appears* Flame -wait i'm the fourth oc she created two years ago? THAT MEANS I'M HER FAVORITE! 8Blazing Flaem appeares* Blazing - IM HER FAVORITE IM THE ACIENT ONE! *firelight and Flameshadow appear * FIRELIGHTYYYYYYY- YOU NEDS TO STOPS BEIN SUCH IDIOTS!!!!!!! *is wereing cowygirly shoeszyyyysssss* Flameshadw - idiots.... Dtrongystar - WHO U CALLIN AN IDIOT KILLED A TWOLEG!!!!!!!! Flameshadow - MARY SUEEEE!!!! Stronystar - *cries* *le badgerpelt comes* Badgerssssssssss- comez all ofz youz we can all agree Flame makes new ocs every rp. Flame- yeah i know, anyone remember Pinecone the kittypet? *Wildpaw comes outta nowhere* Wildpaw- actually pinecone may or may not appear in one of a wild *wink wink* Flameshadow - AND THE BRANCH CAT IS HERE GOODBYE!!!! *Flameshadow tried to leave but is dragged back by firelight* Firelight- YOUR STAYIN HERE!!! FLAMEYSHADE!!- GOSH DARNIT!! Mary s- i mean strongstar - Arent we forgetting a few ocs? *all of flames ocs pile in* Storngstar- oh there they are! cROWWING - how did i get here?! Flameheart - *shrugs* idk Blazing Flame - I Decay?! BUT YOUR NOT DEAD! Shatteredfire - I-i-i-i-i wiish she-she-she was! Mudstar - whats wrong with your voice? shatteredfire - why-why-why WoUlD YOO-YOU-YOU wANt TO kNOE-KNOW-KNOW? *My sister A.K.A Amberflame pops up.* Amberflmae - why am i here? Me - because i love you my dearest sister! Amberflame rolls her eyes and tries walk away but flameheart turns into a fox FLAMEHEART - sTaY mY dEaR sIsTeR! Amberflame - Ok Ok! *flameyheart turns back into her normal self* Flameheart - thank you! suddenly pinecone came up with a derpy look on her face. Flameheart - YEAH YEAH I KNOW YOU DONT HAVE TO REMIND ME PINECOME! Pinecone now Pinecome nodded and left, she ended falling into a pit of wolves and was never heard from again. Badgerpelt was mauled by boneclan Crowwing drowned flameheart was killed by the dark forest amberflame simply didn't care Starrygazey left and went back into Flamey notebook of dead dreams Strongstar went back to moonclan to be the mary sue she is Blazing flame forcefully dragged Firelight and Flameshadow back to their story. Fire of Bloodclan is sad she didn't get an appearance in this story Rebellion flameheart took over the forest Owltalon was mualed by faires riding unicorns that farted rainbows and lived on the moon Eagleflight realized him and owltalon accidently switched warrior names... Firekit died no appearent reason. Feirceclaw jumped into a river thinking it was a pile of dead mice. and they all lived happily ever after!